


kiss your friends

by DegrassiFanatic



Series: to remember them as [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: Serpents take care of their own, first and foremost.





	kiss your friends

**Author's Note:**

> i love sweet pea, give him more screen time. also here's an underrated ship

It was stupid, the reason that they were in detention was downright stupid.

 

Ever since Jughead came back to Riverdale, he keeps getting in trouble. Not in the way Fangs or even Toni get in trouble. He doesn’t pick fights off the streets like Reggie or Sweet Pea. He hasn’t been creating trouble for anyone, at least outright. Somehow though, he always gets hit in the face or kicked in the stomach.

 

He’s started keeping his head down, not speaking unless spoken to, it feels a little too much like being bullied. Like he was in sixth grade but, this time Archie won’t stop the bullies.

 

Back in sixth grade, he was bullied, a lot. He was teased for the clothes he wore and how they would have holes because his mother didn’t have time to fix them up or mismatched patches because she did have time. He was pushed to the ground a lot on days when the Southside Serpents had been particularly active. That’s what made him hesitant to join the Serpents because he didn’t want to be a guy that unknowingly gets a kid bullied. It’s an irrational fear but, a fear he had nonetheless.

 

But, then Archie had come to save the day. He has to give a round of applause for Mr. Andrews, he raised his kid well. Archie didn’t care about how when his dad would pick him up he would have his Serpent jacket on full display, Archie only cared that Jughead didn’t have bruises at the end of the day. Archie had tried to be his friend a couple of times but, Jughead always shut down his attempts. People can be like Trojan Horses and Jughead wasn’t willing enough to take that risk.

 

This time though, Archie couldn’t help. Maybe he was busy helping Veronica with her campaign or he was busy helping with Hermione’s campaign. A small part of him thinks that even if Archie knew what was going to happen, he wouldn’t help.

 

It’s the day before the big homecoming game when it happens.

 

All he was doing was reading his book for Lit in the hallway. He was going to the big game because even if Archie and him aren’t that good of friends anymore, they are still friends. Jughead has to support his friend. Before the game, he and Betty had been planning to go to Pop’s. But, then she bailed on him because of course Archie had gotten her involved in Hermione Lodge’s plan to become mayor.

 

He assumed no one would be at school before the game except the janitor maybe. So, he didn’t think too much of it when he heard one voice. But, then he heard more voices and he had made the obvious mistake of looking up.

 

Just his luck, Reggie Mantle and the rotten batch of Bulldogs.

 

“Whatcha’ doing there, Jones?”

“What do you want, Reggie? Don’t you have some football to play.” he replied, trying to make himself as small as possible.

 

“I wanted to kill some time before the game.” Reggie answered back with a smirk on his face.

 

After that is a big blur. All he knows is that Reggie punches him for no reason that he knows of and his entourage joins him. One of them hits him straight in the nose, and _oh god please don’t let my nose be broken._

 

It goes on like this for a good five minutes before someone cuts in. He can’t really make out who it is, everything’s just a blob or a blur.

 

“Leave him alone Mantle!” he hears Sweet Pea’s voice shout and that sends some pain to his already fucked up head.

 

He still can’t quite see what’s going on but, all he hears are some groans and what sounds like fists hitting hard against skin.

 

“Boys!” and that sounds far too much like Weatherbee and _oh god why is everyone so loud?_

 

Jughead catches some of the conversation like, _‘Bulldogs get ready for the game’,_ _‘Sweet Pea get Jughead cleaned up and report for detention immediately afterwards’._

 

“I got you.” Sweet whispers into Jughead, as he starts to pull Jughead’s arm over his shoulder.

 

Jughead thinks there’s a slight possibility he had passed out as Sweet Pea was dragging him to the boy’s bathroom because it feels like they basically transported to the boy’s bathroom.

 

Once they get into the bathroom with little issue, Sweet Pea props the shorter boy onto the counter. He keeps a close eye on him as he grabs some paper because he’s pretty sure Jug will fall forward. He starts dabbing at the dried blood on his face when the boy finally starts talking.

 

“I guess I should say thank you.” he tells him but his voice is tinted with pain so it sounds slightly muffled.

 

“No, big deal.” Sweet Pea brushes off, “You want me to kick their asses? Cause I will if you ask me.”

 

Of course that’s what he would say, that’s what Serpents do. They take care of their own, first and foremost.

 

“How long we got detention for?”

 

“Two weeks. He specifically said no newspaper for you though.”

 

This incites a groan for obvious reasons. He gets two weeks of detention for getting beat up and he’s not allowed to write the newspaper. What could possibly make it any worse?

 

“How long Reggie and his fuckin’ crew get?” Jughead asks.

 

“None.”

 

This incites another groan and complaining. Reggie and the Bulldogs beat him up without provocation and then they get let off and are allowed to play in tonight’s game.

 

“Why were you even here in the first place? Not that I’m not grateful.”

 

“Yeah, well, Toni told me about how you got stood up by Betty. I wanted to cheer you up, I even had some Pop’s in my car.” he explains.

 

“You wanted to cheer me up?”

 

He seems a bit embarrassed and Jughead doesn’t know why. That’s one of the sweetest things someone has done for him.

 

“No need to be such an asshole about it. I was just trying to be a good-”

 

He’s cut off by Jughead’s mouth on his. It’s actually quite awkward in the beginning because Sweet Pea isn’t moving his mouth and he’s worried that he’s made the biggest mistake of his life. But, then he starts reciprocating and _holy shit dude._ The kiss starts getting messier and then he tastes something metallic. And, then he remembers he has a cut lip and that explains the small ache in his lower lip. He ignores it though because he doesn’t know when the next chance he’ll have to kiss Sweet Pea like this again. He doesn’t know when he’ll get to see Sweet Pea like this again, all willing and pliant and soft.

 

Then, he has a realization that he doesn’t have his novel with him.

 

“What’s wrong?” he mutters against the boy’s lips.

 

“I left my novel in the hallway. Oh, man I really liked it too. The librarian’s going to kill me for losing it.” Jug groans as he puts his head in hands, which _ow why do his hands hurt, did they step on it or something?_

 

The taller boy just laughs and he feels a bit offended because he just got beat up and he has no right to laugh at him. Sweet Pea just pulls out the small pocketbook from his jacket. And, Jughead just thinks, _I really like this guy._ He offers a silent thank you in the form of a kiss. Which is quickly interrupted by the man of the hour, Archie Andrews.

 

“Oh my god, Jughead what happened?” Archie asks worry lining every part of his face.

 

“Your Bulldogs are what happened to me.” Jughead snaps because he was clearly having a moment.

 

“What did you do to them?”

 

“What the hell! I didn’t do anything to them, you dick.” he shouts at Archie, “You wanna’ know what I was doing? I was reading my novel for Lit, that’s what.”

 

“Stop getting upset, I just wanted to know what happened.” he shoots back and Archie’s voice is slowly rising.

 

“I think you should leave.” Sweet Pea interferes.

 

“Oh and who the fuck are you to him?”

 

“I’m his friend.” he replies with gritted teeth. He’s quite sure that if Archie doesn’t shut up, he’s going to get punched.

 

“I don’t usually kiss my friends.”

 

“Talk to Betty about that.” said Jughead because someone needed to say it.

 

“Listen Jughead, I’m sorry about Reggie. I’ll talk to him.” Archie says in favor of replying to the last remark.

 

“When has that done anything? If you want to do something, try and stop the anti-Southside prejudice in the school. Maybe that’ll give you a start for your campaign, both of them.”

 

And, Archie doesn’t say anything. All he does is leave. That’s when he realized that between Jason’s murder and the Black Hood, Archie and him drifted apart.

 

Sweet Pea doesn’t talk anymore, just silently takes him to Weatherbee. Weatherbee who surprises them and says, _‘It’s not fair that they can play the game, and you aren’t allowed to watch it.’_

 

They still have two weeks of detention and he still can’t write for the Blue and Gold for it. At least, Jug can take care of himself. Everything is swaying a little too much for his liking. He’s pretty sure that every time he takes a step, he stumbles. That would explain why Sweet Pea decides to give him a piggyback ride. Jughead doesn’t even notice that he’s starting to drift off.

 

“Hey, don’t doze off on me.” he hears Sweet Pea say as they walk to his car.

 

“You don’t have to do this for me.” Jughead weakly protests as, he starts buckling him up.

 

“I want to.” and that’s the end of that.

 

This time he actually gets to sleep in the car, uninterrupted.all the way back.

* * *

 

When he wakes up, he feels refreshed and full of pain at the same time. He moves his hand around the bed to feel for his phone and instead he finds a body.

 

“What the fuck?” Sweet Pea complains, his voice lost in the blankets and pillows.

 

He sees his face emerge from the piles of blankets and his hair is all ruffled and sticking up in every other direction. Jughead sees this and is incredibly happy that it’s ridiculous.

 

“What are you looking at, Jones?” he remarked with a smirk.

 

Jughead doesn’t grace him with a verbal response, instead he moves closer and connects their lips because _why not._

 

They stay like this for some time, their combined morning breath not posing as a problem that they particularly care about it.

 

They only disconnect when they hear FP’s voice.

 

“Use protection.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> Also my instagram no longer exists so ignore it on all my other fanfics.


End file.
